Caffeine
Caffeine / Caffeine and Teenagers is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It details the data of Coffee Cans. Location It is found in Nurse's Office on the 1st floor of Main Building, Sedtion 2. Transcript 2001 English= Caffeine The Effects of Caffeine |-|Korean= 카페인과 청소년 건강 카페인과 청소년 건강 카페인이 함유되어있는 대표적인 식품이 커피이다. 카페인은 중추신경을 자극해 머리를 맑게 해주므로 적당량의 카페인 섭취는 일의 능률을 올리고 피로회복에 도움을 줄 수 있지만 하루에 평균 400mg 이상을 섭취하지 않도록 해야 건강에 도움이 된다. 한 잔의 커피에는 약 100mg의 카페인이 들어가 있다. 커피 등의 식품으로 일정량의 카페인을 장기적으로 섭취하게 되면 카페인 중독을 일으키고 카페인 금단 현상이 나타난다. 대표적인 금단 현상으로는 졸음, 메스꺼움과 구토, 저혈압, 두통등이 있다. 그러나 카페인의 독성은 우려할 만한 것은 못된다. 다만 지나친 섭취가 문제가 된다. 과대한 섭취는 독성을 나타내고 곧 치사량으로 이어진다. 카페인의 치사량은 150mg/kg정도로 커피 한잔을 기준으로 볼 때 약 50-200잔이 된다. 그러나 이것은 성인기준인 것이고 어린이나 혹은 청소년에게는 더욱 더 적은 양이 적용된다. 그리고 카페인은 태아 기형의 원인으로도 알려있다. 카페인 역시 니코틴이나 알코올과 마찬가지 중독증세가 있지만 술 담배와는 달리 연령제한 없이 즐길 수 있다. 이런 이유로 카페인에 대한 좀더 정학한 지식과 적절한 양의 섭취가 중요하다. 2015 English= Caffeine and Teenagers Caffeine and Teenagers Coffee is the most popular beverage containing caffeine. Moderate consumptions of caffeine can stimulate the central nervous system, boosting work performance and reduce fatigue. On average, consuming no more than 400mg is recommended to enjoy the health benefits. A cup of coffee contains approximately 100mg of caffeine. Regular consumption of caffeinated products like coffee can lead to caffeine addition and eventually cause withdrawal symptoms. Common withdrawal symptoms include, fatigue, nausea, vomiting, hypotension, and headache. However the harmful properties of caffeine in itself are not worrisome. It is when caffeine is consumed in excess that it becomes a health hazard. Overconsumption of caffeine leads to the onset of harmful symptom can lead to death. For adults, the lethal dosage of caffeine is 150mg/kg, or about 50-200cups of coffee. The lethal dose is much lower for children and teenagers. Caffeine is also known to cause birth defects. Like alcohol and nicotine, caffeines is a drug with addictive properties, but unlike the others it does not have any age restrictions. Therefore, it is important to better understand the properties of caffeine and moderate its consumption. |-|Korean= 카페인과 청소년 건강 카페인과 청소년 건강 카페인이 함유되어있는 대표적인 식품이 커피이다. 카페인은 중추신경을 자극해 머리를 맑게 해주므로 적당량의 카페인 섭취는 일의 능률을 올리고 피로 회복에 도움을 줄 수 있지만 하루에 평균 400mg이상을 섭취하지 않도록 해야 건강에 도움이 된다. 한 잔의 커피에는 약 100mg의 카페인이 들어있다. 커피 등의 식품으로 일정량의 카페인을 정기적으로 섭취하게 되면 카페인 중독을 일으키고 카페인 금단 현상이 나타난다. 대표적인 금단 현상으로는 졸음, 메스꺼움과 구토, 저혈압, 두통 등이 있다. 그러나 카페인의 독성은 우려할 만한 것은 못된다. 다만 지나친 섭취가 문제가 된다. 과다한 섭취는 독성을 나타내고 곧 치사량으로 이어진다. 카페인의 치사량은 150mg/kg 정도로 50-200잔이 된다. 그러나 이것은 성인 기준의 것이고, 어린이 혹은 청소년에게는 더욱 더 적은 양이 적용된다. 그리고 카페인은 태아 기형의 원인으로도 알려 있다. 카페인 역시 니코틴이나 알콜과 마찬가지로 중독 증세가 있지만 술 담배와는 달리 연령제한 없이 즐길 수 있다. 이런 이유로 카페인에 대한 좀 더 정확한 지식과 적절한 양의 섭취가 중요하다. |-|Portuguese= Cafeína e Adolescentes ''' Café é a bebida mais popular que contém cafeína. O consumo moderado de cafeína pode estimular o sistema nervoso central, aumentando a performance de trabalho e reduzindo a fadiga. Em média, é recomendado consumir ao máximo 400mg para aproveitar seus benefícios à saúde. Uma xícara de café contém aproximadamente 100mg de cafeína. O consumo regular de produtos cafeinados como o café pode levar ao vício em cafeína e eventualmente causar sintomas de abstinência. Sintomas comuns de abstinência incluem fadiga, náusea, vômito, hipertensão e dores de cabeça. No entanto, as propriedades nocivas da cafeína, por si só, não são preocupantes. É quando a cafeína é consimida em excesso que se torna um risco à saúde. O consumo exagerado de cafeína desencadeia sintomas nocivos que podem causar a morte. Para adultos, a dosagem letal de cafeína é 150mg/kg, ou por volta de 50-200 xícaras de café. A dose letal é muito menor para crianças e adolescentes. A cafeína também é conhecida por causar defeitos congênitos. Como o álcool e a nicotina, a cafeína é uma droga com propriedades viciantes, mas diferente das outras não possui quaisquer restrições de idade. Portanto, é importante entender melhor as propriedades da cafeína e moderar seu consumo. |-|Français= '''La caféine et les adolescents La caféine et les adolescents Le café est la boisson la plus connue qui possède de la caféine. Une consommation modérée de caféine peut stimuler le système nerveux central, améliorant ainsi les performances au travail et réduisant la fatigue. En moyenne, consommer pas plus de 400mg est recommandé pour en avoir les bénéfices. Une tasse de café contient approximativement 100mg de caféine. La consommation régulière de produits contenant de la caféine, comme le café, peut conduire à l’addition de caféine et causer des symptômes de sevrage. Les symptômes de sevrage courants comprennent la fatigue, les nausées, les vomissements, l’hypotension et les maux de tête. Cependant, les propriétés nocives de la caféine en soi ne sont pas inquiétantes. C'est lorsque la caféine est consommée en excès qu'elle devient dangereuse pour la santé. La surconsommation de caféine entraîne l'apparition de symptômes nocifs pouvant entraîner la mort. Pour les adultes, la dose létale de caféine est de 150 mg / kg, soit environ 50 à 200 tasses de café. La dose mortelle est beaucoup plus faible chez les enfants et les adolescents. La caféine est également connue pour causer des malformations congénitales. Comme l’alcool et la nicotine, la caféine est une drogue qui crée une dépendance, mais contrairement aux autres, elle n’a pas de limite d’âge. Par conséquent, il est important de mieux comprendre les propriétés de la caféine et de modérer sa consommation. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents